Soul Mate
by KimiShiro Chan
Summary: -Modern- In which Shunsui Kyoraku is a wealthy company president who doesn't believe in supernatural beings. But when he met a lost soul named Jushiro Ukitake, everything changed. ShunUki.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first multi-chaptered ShunUki. My first modern fic too. I hope you'll like this. Supposed to be uploaded a long long time ago. Geez.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Little boy, look out!"_

"_Huh?"_

* * *

Shunsui Kyoraku wasn't the type who would put his attention in others' personal business, nor was he a man of gossips. But when boredom strikes, he was more than willing to entertain himself with anything. Even though it means listening to endless off seasonal ghost stories of his female office workers.

With his precious Nanao-chan provoking her small group doing so everyday.

"Have you heard about the slit-mouthed lady before?" Shunsui heard his secretary, Nanao Ise, asked her fellow females huddled together in a circle inside a barely lighted room with widely-opened door just across his office.

"Yes. That's a popular folklore, right?" Isane Kotetsu, a tall lady working under Shunsui, said with a gasp.

"True. Actually…"

"Actually what?" The other pressed.

"Somebody informed me that she began to wander around this building."

Murmurs and another exchange of shocked gasps followed quickly as their room ridiculously got even darker than before.

While Shunsui mentally face-palmed.

The eye glassed secretary cleared her throat and continued, "As I said, she's now in here. Though her target is mostly male."

They sighed in relief.

"Especially perverts."

Shunsui felt as though he was hit straight. He must admit he was one, but not totally! Watching porn is part of male urges, after all. Or you may count staring onto female midriffs as one of those hormonal instincts too.

"So what is she doing with them?" A sexy busty female, Rangiku Matsumoto, inquired with her wavy orange hair coming into the man's view.

"She rips open their jaws," Nemu filled in flatly.

"How horrible!" The younger Kotetsu exclaimed, with others agreeing.

"Uhmm, is there anything less scary than that?" Momo Hinamori, a petite young pretty girl asked shakily, trying her best not to visibly tremble from imagining the whole thing.

No one replied.

"I'm asking you, guys."

Silence.

The ladies looked at each other as if saying, "No more stories?"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if we ran out of ghost topics. I mean, we're been doing this for months, not to mention, everyday. Besides, this building is not haunted. Also, we can't be so sure they're true. We just heard them from rumors, right? Yes, some spirits reside in here, but that's not uncommon."

An approving smile crossed Shunsui's feature as he heard clearly what Rukia Kuchiki explained. As expected of his business partner's younger sister, she does have that brilliancy his brother has. The president couldn't help but broke into a victory grin.

"Though I did experience something unexplainable while I was left here very late last night," Rukia instantly added sheepishly.

Shunsui's grin fell. Here we go again.

"Don't tell me it's the slit-mouthed lady!" Hinamori exclaimed worriedly.

"If it's her, then I'll probably unable to talk right now."

A thought came out of Matsumoto's head. "It's the wolf-man Komamura, right?"

Rukia shook her head. "It's not him either. Well, someone I never heard involved before in any of our story."

"Describe."

"I'm not sure if it's a male or female. I never saw it, in fact." A pause. "Though I did caught a glimpse of its long white hair."

Nanao adjusted her glasses. "A white lady, I guess."

"That's not just it," Rukia continued. "I heard it crying."

The atmosphere suddenly felt heavy. "I wish I could help it."

"With all these talking, it's just right now that I realize how pitiful our security guard," Isane commented a while later, trying to lighten up the mood a little. She didn't know why, but what Rukia told them made her sad all of the sudden. And she guessed it was not just her either. "With all the countless round trips he has to make inside this building every night."

"I bet he already saw every ghost roaming in here," Kiyone muttered.

"Don't tell me he's not the real Hisagi, and that he's a doppelganger!" Momo cried.

Hisagi Shuuhei, a black-haired man in his late twenties, was the security guard on duty of the Kyoraku Company building every night. He was one of those royal workers, serving them for five years straight.

Rangiku clapped her hand. "Fear not, girls! Our man is armed with ghost repellants which he told me he bought at the store adjacent to the building. With 50% discount too!"

Urahara's Novelty Shop, a weird store which came out of nowhere, was owned by Kisuke Urahara, an insane looking guy with his hat and fan. First glance at his store, you would think it was normal. But once you went inside, you would definitely regret it.

Shunsui sighed. His boredom quickly turning to exasperation. He wondered how long the ladies would keep defiling their minds with fictional beings. Ghost aren't true. They are mostly created by unexplainable imaginations of a person. And then rumor has it.

Gee, they shouldn't believe these invisible creatures.

* * *

Eventually for Shunsui, he was caught by Nanao. No matter how much he insisted he was only listening to their conversation, the woman claimed he was peeking at her companions' underwear—which Shunsui regretted hadn't thought from the start. As a punishment, his secretary made him signed all the five stacks of manila folder with fifty leaves of paper each and ordered to be finished over night.

He was the boss, but it was her rules.

It was already two hours and a half past midnight when he flipped over the last piece of paper and put his signature. There, all done! He grinned to no one.

Now that he realized, he was all alone in the building in the dead of the night. Where lost spirits might be lurking somewhere around and ready to—

He shook his head. Oddly, the ghost stories he heard everyday was slowly affecting him. Well, maybe it was just his first time to extend his working hours and never experienced being alone there before. Nah, he wasn't really alone. Hisagi must be guarding the gate. Though Shunsui wondered why he was a bit late that night for his round trips.

Shunsui shut his office door with a thud. Outside was a very dark hallway stretched a few meters long. Using the light of his mobile phone, he guided himself with it towards the elevator. He wasn't even sure if he was walking straight because he couldn't see anything. Since when did the Kyoraku Company building was this aphotic?

While pressing the elevator button, the brunette noticed that it suddenly got colder. Not to mention, an eerie wind kept passing his bare nape, sending little shivers down his spine. He looked at the far left side of the hallway, where he saw nothing but black.

Then heard footsteps walking towards his direction.

Obviously, there was no one around anymore at that hour.

He listened. His mind was probably playing tricks on him because of the creepy stories he heard enough for the day.

Someone was walking.

Who was it?!

Good thing the elevator went up immediately when Shunsui was beginning to freak out. After adjusting his eyes for a while in the sudden brightness of the light, a bell chimed and the elevator doors opened, revealing the huge barely lit lobby with its long front glass entrance. A man, dressed in his iron pressed black security uniform, was standing outside.

"Hello, Sir. Good morning, I suppose," Hisagi greeted. "I didn't know you took an over time."

Shunsui sighed. "Nanao-chan forced me too."

"She could be bossy sometimes."

"Always," he corrected. "By the way, are the hallways in every floor that dark?"

Hisagi raised an eyebrow. "No, Sir. There's an automatic light set up when midnight arrives."

The president looked back at the direction he walked on lately. He frowned when he saw through the glass doors that the lobby was now lighted in every angle and position. But it was dim when he passed it by!

"Uh, Sir, do you want me to fetch your car?" Hisagi interrupted his thoughts.

The former looked back at the other. "Sure… thanks."

Hisagi held out his hand. "Keys."

Reaching for his pockets, he failed to hear the sound of jingling. Same when he felt for them in his suit. Oh boy, don't tell me he…

"You probably left them in your office, Sir."

Shunsui gulped unnoticeably when the lights inside began to flicker. "I think. Better get them then."

The security guard grabbed something from his mahogany desk and walked briskly towards Shunsui. "Flashlights." He handed him. "And I think I should accompany you. You know, they might victimize you before you knew it."

Now, now, did Hisagi just think he was frightened by these ghosts? Hell no! The building was scary at night, he must admit. But that was only it, no ghost! Never mind the noises he heard lately, they were probably the wind itself.

"I think I can manage alone."

"But—"

Shunsui raised his hand. "No, buts. You better do your duty. Thieves might sneak skillfully."

Hisagi nodded hesitantly. "Alright."

"Also, I'm going to prove you that there's no lurking spirits in our building. I've been in here ever since I was a child, yet never encounter one myself. So whatever you hear from rumors, have no basis of reality."

* * *

Pulling the round handle, the top drawer opened, and the keys held by a single holder were inside. Shunsui grabbed and placed them inside a pocket. He was already heading for outside when the lights began to flicker.

One… Twice… Blackout. Oh, great!

With a groan, he instinctively turned on the flashlight lend to him. At first, the batteries seemed normal, but seconds later, its light started to get dimmer and dimmer. Until…

"Power failure for flashlights too!" Shunsui exclaimed irritable to himself, his voice echoing through the walls.

Like what was usually happening in horror movies, the temperature suddenly got colder. And the eerie wind rustled his short brown locks. Not to mention, the footsteps he heard earlier were hurrying on the hallway, passing his office. As if someone was running.

"There is no ghost in here," he convinced himself.

Shunsui followed the footsteps. Duh, he had no idea why. But something told him to check it out and find for his own risk.

His foot led him at the far end of the hall, stopping just outside a wooden door with a metal knob—which he recognized quickly as the male comfort room. Just as he was reaching for it, he stopped midair.

Sob. He heard a sob. Someone must be crying.

Inside was no different from the other places. Dark, though cooler.

"Nobody could help me…"

With a bit of moonlight seeping from a small square window, Shunsui could outline a figure sitting on a corner nearby with its face hidden from view, and his arms hugging his legs. And, well, sniffing.

The brunette crouched down near it. _"Is this person alright?"_ he asked himself.

At first, he thought he was just near a stranger who probably got lost in his building. But when the faint moonlight shone its hair, he recognized the color white. Also, it was long enough to reach the white tiles.

"_I'm not sure if it's a male or female. I never saw it, in fact." A pause. "Though I did caught a glimpse of its long white hair."_

"_That's not just it," Rukia continued. "I heard it crying."_

"_I wish I could help it."_

Shunsui instantly stood up and backed a bit, wide eyed. "Oh my God."

Hearing his reaction, the figure began to move slightly and raised its head to look at Shunsui.

That was when gray eyes met chocolate ones.

* * *

**There. Tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

Hisagi glanced at his wristwatch and frowned when he saw the time. "That's odd. It's been half an hour already. I wonder what happened."

* * *

"You… You can see me?" The man—err, the ghost asked in disbelief.

Shunsui backed a bit when the ghost started to walk towards him. He gulped slightly. "Yeah?" he answered unsurely. What should he reply anyway? 'Stay away from me because I know you'll just kill me'? Some ghosts kill by snatching away your healthy soul, right? And what if that ghost wasn't only after his precious soul? He would also go after his sexy body and then ripped his organs and eat his flesh out right away!

The grotesque imagination alone made the brunette's stomach churned.

A soft giggle could be heard from the spirit. "You have no idea how you made me happy."

_Yeah. I also had no idea how stupid I am to walk right into your trap and make myself your food sooner or later, _Shunsui thought warily. "I'm dreaming, right?" he blurted out.

The ghost frowned. "No, of course not." A pause. "I'll prove you wrong."

As much to the President's horror, the spirit launched himself towards him suddenly, making Shunsui shut his eyes tight, bracing for the impact that never came. Seconds later, when he felt that it was finally safe, he peeked through one eye carefully. He sighed when the lost soul was finally gone. Good grief.

But what was that feeling of something cold attached to his torso?

Looking down gently to himself, Shunsui's eyes almost popped out when he found out that the ghost was now latched to his upper body. Yes, he wasn't gone yet… he was hugging him tightly instead!

"See. I told you you're not dreaming." A soft giggle followed.

As if on cue, all the active brain cells of the brunette went suicidal inside his mind, making him faint indignantly.

_Somebody… help me. _

* * *

"Sir?" Shake. "Sir?" Shake. Shake. "Please, don't scare me like this. Wake up now, Sir." Shake. "Sir!"

Water splash.

"Ah!" Shunsui sat up immediately as a cold glass of water was thrown right into his face. He looked around the brightly lit room and found a familiar face. "What the hell was that, Hisagi?!"

The later sighed in relief. "I thought I might have to bring you to the nearest hospital." He smiled sheepishly when his boss gave him a deathly glare. "Sorry, sir. That's the only way I know how."

"Alright. Thank you," Shunsui muttered sarcastically as he got up on his feet.

"What happened in here?"

The former didn't answer and thought for a while, replaying the events before he passed out. He finished his work late; supposed to went home but he realized he forgot his keys in the office; and instead of going back down he followed some foot steps and ended up in a dark male comfort room, and then… and then he talked to a lost soul. A male one with long white hair.

As if Hisagi would believe him if he ever told that.

"Sir?" The security guard eyed him worriedly. "I think you hit your head on the floor when you fainted."

Shunsui rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not. Look, I'm fine now so maybe you should go back to your post. That's better." He looked at him. "And thank you again."

"No problem, sir."

* * *

Shunsui tried to stifle the yawn while forcing his heavy eyelids to open widely. Unfortunately for him, it was just two hours more before his work when he went home. The sun was already peaking through the horizons when he drove sleepily towards his condominium. So basically, he hadn't slept yet.

Luckily though, he managed not to fall asleep in his office for half of the day. It was been a few hours after lunch already, and the sun was quietly setting down once again for another night time to come along the way. Nothing happened again for the rest of Shunsui's day. Nothing than keeping himself awake and thinking about the lost soul he met just last night.

He couldn't believe it. As if everything during those moments was like hallucination or creative imagination or something. Because he, who strongly opposed the idea of super natural beings like that, had actually encountered one himself. What was more? It talked to him. The thing was it even hugged him!

The brunette wanted to bang his head from then and now, trying to shake off the eerie feeling emanating from himself.

It felt weird conversing with something you didn't know existed.

Sighing, he stood up in front of a body mirror instead, adjusting his pink neck tie as he looked at his reflection. He noticed the dark rings under his eyes and touched the right one. "Damn. I really need a drink tonight."

Dusting off his sleeves, Shunsui suddenly noticed a silhouette beginning to form beside his clear reflection. It was like particles of dust combining themselves to make out a figure. A figure which was seems familiar to Shunsui.

Uh oh, not again.

"Hello! We meet again!" The ghost once again haunted him—with a cute sincere smile.

Shunsui gasped and went pale. His mouth suddenly went dry.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? I know you came again to eat my soul in which you failed to do last night! Argh! I don't know what I did wrong to you, but please… please don't come back into my life again! I still wanted to live happily!"

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Yes—no! You're creepy that's all!"

The spirit looked hurt. "But I just want your help."

_Why does a spirit has to be cute and pretty… even though a man, damn it!_

In broad light, Shunsui finally managed to see the face of the spirit clearly—long white hair that reaches half of his spine; pale skin; brown eyes; black eyebrows; the blue sweater he wore; and most especially, that beautiful angelic face that seems impossible for a guy to have.

_I suddenly feel guilty for accusing someone of __**evil**__ deeds looking like __**that.**_

"You're not after my soul or something?"

"Why would I do that? I had been living once."

The brunette looked at him skeptically. The other didn't seem like lying, everything in him showed only honesty. Even expressions and emotions. "Okay. Sorry." He relaxed a bit. "Err… you need my help? Why me?"

"Because you're the only one who can see me."

"Huh?"

"No one ever felt my presence, or entity. Nobody could hear me when I cried or asks for help. Then you came along last night… I felt very happy."

Shunsui bit his lip. "Tell me exactly what happened to you before you became you know, a wandering soul. I might consider helping you out for the sake of this company's peace."

The white-haired spirit looked out of the window and began, "It was twenty years ago. I live with my family in the South Province of this country. Our place was one of the unlucky, having no place to earn money or living. So being the eldest of the two siblings, with twins on the way, I decided to go to city to find work myself. During those times, this building was still under construction, almost finish, and in fact the first infrastructure to be built in the area. I heard this was a publishing company, and so I decided to check it out. You see, I like writing children stories. And then that was when it happened."

Shunsui, now beside the ghost watching the sunset, asked, "Who killed you?"

The spirit shook his head. "I wasn't murdered. It was all an accident, really." He paused to look at the other. "When I walked past by this building, I notice a little boy with a cap, playing his ball. I believe he was five years old at those times, but I didn't get to see his face since his back was turned against me. And then unexpectedly… some metal debris from the highest floor began to fall down towards the little boy. Of course, I didn't know what to do. I panicked. So instinctively, I ran towards him and pushed him from the way, making myself the victim."

"Nobody helped you afterwards?"

A nod. "Yes, but not because they didn't want to, but because nobody noticed my injured body rolling down nearby a cement pit. Until then, nobody found out about me since I was buried along sands and cements underneath. And so that's it, I'm wandering around this place for a very long time now. I have no way of getting outside because I'm bounded here ever since."

Shunsui looked sad, horror, sympatric, angry, and everything in all. It was such a terrible story to comprehend. It was like a hero died uselessly in a battle where no one even honored or recognized. It was indeed an unfair death. Now, he really felt guilty for accusing him of something unbelievable. "Are you still seeking justice that's why you couldn't manage to leave this planet?"

Another shook of the head. "It's not justice I'm after. I do not regret saving an innocent little boy. I could even imagine him having a happy life now, who ever he is. I'm even glad that he doesn't probably know me, because I might even burden him by blaming his own conscience for being saved. What I wanted is for my family to found out what actually happened to me all these years. Because I know… that they are still looking for me. I just wanted them to find out that I'm deceased for twenty years. I don't like it when they felt like I already forgot about them. They are the most precious things to me; my father, my mother, my younger brother, and the twins I haven't able to watch as they grow up. I just wanted myself and them to be finally at peace."

Pregnant pause and heavy silence filled the room. Shunsui swore he saw some tears forming and threatening to fall any moment from those chocolate orbs. "Don't cry, silly. You're going to mar that pretty face," Shunsui told him convincingly and sweetly, but sincere and genuine. If he could have any way to hug that lonely soul, he would, but he couldn't. He already forgot his currently fear for the ghost, for now he had a reason to admire him instead. "Hey, sorry for my attitude lately. I was raised knowing that ghosts are snatcher of souls. I apologized for being freaked out."

The former smiled. "It's nothing. It's not everyday you meet the likes of me. I understand that kind of reaction." Shunsui smiled back. "What's your name by the way, Mister?"

"Shunsui Kyoraku."

"Jushiro Ukitake."

* * *

**Sorry for making you wait, guys. It's been past 90 days already with no update. I deeply apologize. I hope this chapter deserves the wait. Tell me again what you think, so I can improve my writing more for the next many chapters. Thank you again for your support.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You think we could find them?" Ukitake asked worriedly. He sighed. "I'm so sorry for the trouble I'm causing you. If there's only someone who's less busy than you are then I might just ask for that person's help instead. I deeply apologize."

Shunsui frowned. "C'mon, it's not a big deal. I'm not really that overloaded with work as you think." A chuckle followed. "See that pretty librarian-type girl among the bunch of pretty ladies huddled over there." He pointed at Nanao who was inside the room just across his office. "My secretary. She does all the work. Except the night before."

The former looked towards where Shunsui was pointing at. "I see. But what are they doing?"

The president thought warily of the answer. Really, it was those another 'Ghost Stories Sessions' again. Though the difference that moment was that he didn't have to listen to them just to pass the time; he enjoyed the white haired guy's company more than anything that day.

"Never mind them. Probably girls' get-to-know-each-other." Shunsui decided to close the door instead in order not to be accused again of peeking on his secretary's friends. "Anyway, aside from your family, do you have any other connections? I mean friends, colleague, or some companions."

"I haven't any. Well, I did, when I was younger. But we were always moving out of location so I doubt it if my old friends still know me."

Shunsui sighed. Another dead end. "Alright. Hmmm, how about a lover?"

"That was the least thing I was looking for." Ukitake stick out his tongue a bit.

"Too bad." Kyoraku paused. "Never mind. I'll just have my own lead."

"Really? Thank you! I owe you a lot." Ukitake, once again shown off his very happy smile despite of his current situation, something which never failed to caught the other man off guard.

All Shunsui could do was smile back instantly.

* * *

"Chief, someone's looking for you!"

Kensei didn't looked up from the documents he was reading. "Who is it?"

"The name's Kyoraku, Sir."

The silver haired man grinned at the familiar voice. "Oh, hey, dude! What's up?" He immediately approached the figure leaning on his door frame looking the same as ever with his infamous lazy smile.

Shunsui returned the shoulder-to-shoulder hug. "Everything's nice and fine as always. How about you?"

Kensei groaned. "Overworked as usual, and doubled it because of my recent promotion. So here, almost with neck-tall paperwork."

"What's with the attitude? You should be happy, Chief." The former winked playfully.

"Don't call me that. It sounded so lame, and lamer with my last name. I'm not kinda used to it... yet." Kensei pouted fakely. "Yes, by the way, what brings you here?" He asked, changing the topic in a more serious tone. "Don't tell me it's some burglar or a mugger."

Shunsui shook his head. "No, not that kind of serious stuff." He handed his companion a piece of paper. "I just wanted you to do some background check for this person. Will be better if you also included his family's current address."

"Okay, so the person's name is Jushiro Ukitake, male, 43 years old, and currently works under you. Is this all the information you got?" Kensei waved the paper which seemed to looked like a scratched one with hastily written penmanship.

"That's only the information **he** gave me."

"Wow, is this paper also from him?" The policeman joked, but cleared his throat when he saw the other resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Well, sorry about that. I didn't know you're recruiting male workers now for the higher positions. What's more, a middle-aged."

"Oh well, just do some background checking."

"Somehow, I doubt that I can."

"Why is that?"

"Two reasons: You know that I'm very very busy nowadays, though I can ask some people under me to take care of it, but the main reason is... that you know that we're not the CIA who have all the information of all the citizens of this country, and that you're merely in the District Police Headquarters."

Shunsui scratched his head. "I know that, but I also know that you're the only one who can help me because of your occupation. Also, I forgot to mention that that person once live with his family at the South Province for twenty years or more. You have some connections and a few associates and probably some men in there, right? I am hoping so much that you could do this favor for me."

The Chief smiled. "Okay, I'll be glad too. It seems to me that you badly needed this. Just think of me as a friend returning the favor. Though, don't expect it to be fast and easy. Will take for some week or so, but I'll phone you if something came up."

Shunsui placed his hands on his pockets, thinking for a bit and grinned. "Fine by me."

* * *

It was after sunset when the brunette went back to his office from the station to bring up the good news to his fellow Ukitake. They have only met yesterday, but it seemed like they knew each other decades before. Probably better that way, they could even be the best of friends. Ukitake was the type of man who fit being a friend to anyone, even with the likes of Shunsui. He was like the sun who gives off radiance and warmth, but when you think about it, he was also like the moon, beautiful but lonely.

Shunsui was suddenly surprised to find out that he already compared Ukitake the way like that to big and important in-animated objects, sounded poetic if somebody was to ask, which he never did with anyone else before.

"Hello there, Shun. You're back already. Where have you been?" Ukitake asked, distracting the brunette out of his reverie.

The latter was about to answer and told him about the good news when the phone on his desk loudly rang. Shunsui sighed and then walked passed him and quickly grabbed the phone to answer it instead of asking Nanao just for a very small favor.

"Kyoraku, Shunsui of The Kyoraku Publishing Company. How may I help you?" He answered.

_**"Dude, no need to be formal, this is Kensei."**_

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What made you call? Did something happen?"

_**"Nah, we immediately found out an information regarding the South Province, though I'm not sure it can help determining the current location of this Ukitake's family."**_

Shunsui clicked his tongue. "Anything connected to him helps."

_**"Okay. Apparently, we found out that all residents of the South Province were caught on a massive fire ten years ago. Unfortunately, nobody survived afterwards."**_

The brunette's eyes widen in horror. "What?!"

* * *

**So that's the latest chappie. For those who are confused, I'm going to explain some things. Ukitake is actually 43 years old in this fic because he died 23 years old, and since it's already 20 years ago, it makes him 43 years old. Of course, he never gets old because he's already dead, so he still looks like 23 years old. Perfect match for Shunsui because he's currently 25 years old in here. **

**As for Kensei and Hisagi, I don't know. LOL. It's just the the 9th Division members strike me as the policemen type. Never mind Tousen. **

**Please do leave a review if you think you really have to. Thanks a lot. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Shunsui's eyes widen in horror. "What?!" He looked at Ukitake's puzzled expression for a while. "No way."

"_**Yeah?"**_ Kensei replied unsurely on the other line.

The former felt all his energy drained. "Alright. Thank you, and sorry for the trouble."

He placed down the phone with click and wasn't even sure how to bring the topic up about the massive fire ten years ago that probably caught Ukitake's family Kensei had told him over the phone. Earlier, he thought that maybe he could at least lighten up Ukitake about the help he recently got from a friend to look for his family, and then…

He wished he hadn't answered the phone.

"Did something happen?" Ukitake asked worriedly.

"About me? None. About your family? Yes." Shunsui winced a bit when he heard an audible gasp escaped Ukitake's lips. Before letting him asked what, he immediately speak. _Oh well, this is better than lying to him face to face. _"I left a while ago because I asked a friend of mine to find out more about your family's current address or might as well know in what state they're currently in. And then I thought that you'll be happy when I told you that I somehow made a progress. But then I know now that I shouldn't rejoice easily because when this friend of mine called me, he said that ten years ago, there was a horrible fire that had eaten all of South Province population, and that… and that…"

"My family might be one of the unfortunates," the white haired man finished for him. "Did I forgot to mention you too that when there will be no one to find out what actually happened to me, I will be bound here forever?"

Shunsui couldn't look straight at him in the eyes. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Ukitake smiled but sadly and heart-brokenly. "Because if it ever happened, I wouldn't dare to blame you, knowing that you did your best to help someone like me. Someone you only knew a few days ago. Somebody who is actually a nothing."

The brunette wanted to beg to differ about the last part, but before he could, Ukitake disappeared into the thin air once again. Leaving Shunsui alone in his cold office room.

* * *

Shunsui had no idea why he was taking everything a very big deal. It wasn't as if he was the kid Ukitake saved that caused the latter to suffer with twenty years—probably more—with loneliness. He was just trying to help with everything he could, right? In fact, he was the one doing a lot of favor for him. Then why, why was he the one who felt so guilty?

Was it because that Ukitake poured all his hopes in him which only ended up into nothing?

Obviously.

"Yama-jii, I failed a friend," Shunsui muttered suddenly while watching leaves fell off a bush.

He found himself spending his evening in his family's house. Nothing to do much in the office, anyway. Knowing that Ukitake would perhaps stay away and wouldn't talk with him for awhile; not that he was angry, but most likely depressed and wanted some time alone—and not that Shunsui would mind too if ever he was mad at him.

"You better apologize, kid," Yamamoto (a.k.a. Yama-jii), their long-time gardener, replied while cutting off and reshaping some bushes in their garden with a long shears. Yamamoto wasn't only a man working outside for their family for the brunette. He was the only resident of the house who Shunsui could act normal with, the comfortable him who enjoyed teasing and grinning like an idiot. He also treated him as his father ever since his died. Though Shunsui must say that he was not the type who always give philosophical advices; well, better than his real father who only wanted his sons to walk on his footsteps. Yamamoto, at least, loves him as his own son.

"You have no idea what I just did. I got almost all his faith to be saved and then nothing happened afterwards." The brunette relaxed on the bench and settled down on it, not bothering if ever some dirt smudge might stick on his coat.

"Saved? What exactly is this friend of yours asking?"

Shunsui looked out in the evening sky. "Never mind. No one could understand." Trying not to stress out, he changed the subject. "So what's up in here after one month?"

The old man swept the grass floor. "Your mom finally arrived from her world tour."

"Other than that?"

"Chojiro is planning to retire soon."

"Our butler too? He's like an uncle. Too bad." Shunsui looked at him. "So there will be no other people than you and the maids around here for the next few months or so. Aren't you planning to retire too? You're nearing sixty-five years old." The brunette's eyes lit up. "Oh, yes, it's your birthday next few months. Heh. What do you want as a gift?"

"You know I'm not expecting any other than my children's."

Shunsui pouted. "Aw, you never had any from me even for your past birthdays! I'm also your son, though not biologically."

"If I told you what I wanted, you wouldn't be able to give it to me either."

"Oh, you want me to look for something that could last for an eternity, nah?" Shunsui smiled excitedly. "Then I'll go find one." He winked before taking off like a five your old kid.

Yamamoto watched him go and smiled to himself. "If only he's here and as lively as you are, Shunsui, there's nothing I could ever hope for in this world. What I kept wishing in my every birthdays is for my son to finally come back to his family he long forgotten." He sighed. "I wonder where you are right now, Jushiro. Do you even miss us?"

* * *

**And as you can see, I decided to finish all the chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Girls, would you look at this." Matsumoto pointed on a certain headline in the newspaper she was holding and waving in front of her fellow office girls.

Nanao adjusted her eye glasses. "Famous writer J. Hitsugaya got involved in a horrible car accident last night near Theresa Bridge," she read to them.

Collective gasps could be heard. "Oh my, how is he?"

"According to the report, he's currently on a comma."

"Poor guy. He's still young isn't he? Probably two years younger than our President?" Rukia voiced out.

"Also, he and his brother are one of our clients in publishing," Nemu told them. "Their published books sell out the most, though they never passed it here personally, so nobody aside from their family and some associates really saw them both before."

Rangiku stomped her feet. "Yeah! But it was mentioned before that J. Hitsugaya is a hot bachelor with a long and sexy white hair! Just like his younger brother and co-author T. Hitsugaya, though it was also said that he's still young and yet to reach puberty so I don't find him sexy… yet." She chuckled loudly to herself just like the witches in fairytales.

"All she cared for about guys are their bodies, ne?" Isane whispered to Kiyone which made the latter nod in agreement.

Nanao ignored the blonde with large assets. "Let's just hope for his safety so that he could continue writing good stories for his fans—us."

* * *

When Shunsui found Ukitake sitting on a chair waiting for him inside his office, he didn't know how to react. Maybe because he was expecting him later or that he was just happy that the ghost wasn't actually angry at him. So instead, Shunsui flashed his sincerest smile ever.

"Hello," Ukitake greeted first.

Shunsui scratched his head shyly. "Hi?"

"I wanted to apologize about the way I reacted yesterday. It's just that…"

"I don't blame you. You have the every right to."

Ukitake sighed in relief. "Thank you, but then you should know that I would be sticking around here for… I don't know how long anymore. And I wouldn't dare to count how many."

The brunette grinned. "Fine by me. That will only mean we'll be, you know, together and get to know each other better." _Together? I like the sound of it. Hehe_.

Ukitake laughed a bit at the logic, but never uttered a word afterwards. He just sat there, and watched Shunsui work around the room. The daily routine.

They were both silent for more than half of the day, not talking but comfortable and relaxed with each other's presence. Shunsui sometimes glances on the other man when he thought he was looking somewhere around or either caught Ukitake's gaze on him—some knowing looks, but the President didn't mind as he noticed how the other was studying him intently.

"See something you like?" Shunsui asked teasingly.

Ukitake—if possible—blushed a little. "No, it's not like that. It's just that I'm thinking about something."

"Care to share?"

The ghost stared at him thoughtfully. "Do you think that there might be a purpose of my extinction as a soul?"

Shunsui placed his pen down on the side. "You know, I believe that everything is created or happening for a reason. Though sometimes, they go unnoticed as time went by. But who knows, maybe you'll find yours too? Nothing is impossible."

"You think so?"

"Yes. That's why here am I, the only one who can see you, is encouraging you to go on and keep moving. I mean, don't stop by and loose all your hope just because you think you'll be living with loneliness for an eternity. You're a good man, Ukitake. I may not saw it when you're still alive like me, but I can feel it in you. You give off some good vibes to lighten up even the gravest mood. Fate has better plans for you in the future." Shunsui held the other's hand absent-mindedly across the table.

Ukitake squeezed it affectionately. "I will, and I also promise you that whatever that purpose may be, I'll go find it and gladly appreciate it."

"There, that's more like it." Shunsui grinned.

* * *

The sickening smell of medicines and the irritating beating of the heart machine made the younger Hitsugaya's stomach churned upside down. The depressing feeling didn't do any help at all. His brother, his beloved older brother was still there, lying on the hospital bed and declining to show any signs of life. All that could assure him that he was still with him in this world was the beeping machine beside him.

No one expected such horrible thing to happen, and what was more, to his brother. He who could be canonized as a saint for everything he had done. His very noble brother only wanted the better and lived peacefully with him. Even before this accident to happen, he managed to save an innocent life of a little girl who he avoided to hit with his car.

Right at that very moment, Toshiro couldn't held back the tears to flow anymore as he took in the sight of his pitiful older brother who could leave him in any moment fate wishes to.

Toshiro held his brother's cold and unmoving left hand and squeezed it gently with tenderness. "I love you, brother. Take care and please don't leave me alone yet. I needed you very much in my life."

* * *

**I wonder who's this Toshiro's olde brother. :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Shunsui fidgeted on his seat as he watched his two best friends shared a toast. Trying to stray away his eye sight from them, he tried looking around uncomfortably. Pretty ladies were scattered inside the bar they were currently in. Normally, he would snake around those curved waists in an instant the moment they stepped in, but then now... he felt like not up to this.

And he would happily admit that it was because of his fellow white-haired man. Though, he still wondered why.

"What's with you today? You barely touch your drink," Isshin pointed out. While sipping in his own glass, an orange-haired lady passed by and winked at them. When she was out of sight, he whispered to them. "I like that one. She looks like Masaki. Hehe."

Starrk and Shunsui made no comment, knowing that Isshin meant nothing on that. The two were the only one who always found their friend still mourning in front of his late wife's grave—when he thought no one could see. Obviously, he dared not to move on yet.

"You look bored, my friend. Something happened?" Starrk derived his attention from the other to Shunsui, who was surprisingly quiet that night.

The latter sighed. "Never mind me." Really, he couldn't describe it with words. He told Ukitake hesitantly that he was going to have a "boy's night out" with these two. In fact, Ukitake happily bid him good bye and told him to enjoy the whole evening because he deserved it and he didn't have to stick around the building just for him. Which somehow kinda brought an impact against Shunsui.

In the end, he was still hesitant to leave him there. Alone. Though Ukitake was already living there alone for two decades before, so an evening wouldn't hurt, right?

Still, Shunsui thought he should really be with him now. In his most special day.

"Hey, birthday boy, you're quiet today."

"I don't know."

"Maybe he doesn't want to be here with us." Starrk snorted. "Probably have a date."

The other brunette shrugged. "I think I left something very important in my office." _Someone, actually._

"What? Your condom?"

Shunsui scowled at that. "The hell…"

"He's drunk already. You know how he gets." Starrk settled down his glass. "But if you really wanted to leave, you can. We're not your obligations."

"Isshin is."

"Don't worry; I'll go fetch him a cab if he insisted on crawling on his way home."

* * *

"Happy birthday, Shunsui!" Ukitake greeted by the door.

"How did you know?"

"I saw a red circle on today's date in your calendar and I thought it might be something very important."

Shunsui closed the room. "Smart. It could be any other important day."

"True." Ukitake thought deeply. "But I thought you told you're gonna be out for the night? Why come back so early? Do you leave something?"

"No, I came here for you actually," Shunsui admitted sheepishly.

Just like in every scenario, after a straight forward and blatant answer always came a heavy and uncomfortable atmosphere whirling around the area, teasing the two.

"You know you don't have to feel responsible, right?"

"Yes, I know. I just wanted this."

Ukitake's face lit up on that. "Thank you. I appreciate your company very much."

"_I should be the one saying that."_

"Though I cannot guarantee that you wouldn't get bored. I mean, what can I do aside from talking and moving around some objects?"

The brunette grinned. "About that, I think we can still do something more enjoyable than drinking." He reached under his desk. "Let's play chess!"

"Oh. But do you play that?" The ghost frowned.

"No… but you do!"

* * *

"You'll only find out that you're in-love with someone if you think a lot about him/her more and more each day in which you will only mistaken as a friendly concern at first, but when time went by, you will realize there is something more magical in it. Like, you'll notice that you're lingering your gaze towards him/her longer than the usual, or you wanted to spend your time with him/her more often," Toshiro read one of his older brother's chain notes tucked inside his journal. The older Hitsugaya had fetishes for quotes and the like which sometimes lightens up the mood of the younger one at the gravest times.

Though during those moments, it only worsen his misery and how badly he missed his beloved brother who was still stagnant on the white bed.

* * *

Yamamoto had finished writing on his diary about that day's event. He even included his greeting towards his non-biological son, namely Shunsui who was probably drinking his ass off right now—or so the old man thought.

While thinking of the young man, he absent mindedly pulled out a photo of his oldest son. His son who never dared to come back, but would invitingly accept one again of ever—Jushiro.

The picture showed both of them happily together. It was the only thing Yamamoto had in order to replenish his unforgettable memories with his son. The thing itself was actually very old, older than his twin offspring who was now in their 20's. The image was already brownish and the colors slowly faded, not to mention, the sides were torn and crispy.

Sometimes, he was thinking of moving on and forgetting about him, and lived once again with his family, but such thing he could never bring himself to do. Jushiro was his only reason why he decided to go out in the city and work under the Kyoraku Family.

But in his long time serving and staying in the mansion, nothing happened that could even give him a clue to where his Jushiro might be. His longing for his own son only worsened when he had taken care of this little boy Shunsui. They looked differently, but they both had that fire of determination visible in their eyes; except that Shunsui always had his clouded with laziness.

Though no matter how you look at it, Shunsui reminded him of Jushiro.

Deciding that the night was already deep and stressful for him, Yamamoto placed his diary under the pillows. But just as he was about to get a fresh heap of blanket, he felt an unbearable pain in his heart, making him crouched on the floor while grasping his chest.

He was having another heart attack again.

Though this time, there was nobody to help him.

* * *

**Still following the plot?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What happened?" Shunsui asked worriedly as he hastily approached a frantic Chojiro pacing nervously outside the emergency room.

"Oh, young master," Chojiro exclaimed. "When I entered his room to bring him a cup of tea last night, I already found him lying on the floor."

"But what did the doctor said?"

"He told me that this is worse that his previous attacks."

Shunsui slumped back on a nearby bench. "Oh, please. I hope he survives this." He bit his lower lip.

Chojiro placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

"I hope so…"

* * *

_Ukitake was walking on the streets of the city to find an open job available. He left their home for quite a while now, and yet he was here, still not lucky enough. _

_He already came across tall buildings and constructions; still, nothing. _

_He wondered if there was really a place for him in this large area. He sighed and was on his way down the last district when he heard a ball bouncing and a happy childish chuckling nearby. Going towards the source, he found a little boy wearing a close cap, dribbling his yellow ball outside an almost finished building. When Ukitake looked up, he found some metal debris hanging and threatening to fall in any minute. And not only that was the problem. It also seemed that the little kid was alone and no one was watching or guarding him either._

"_Man, that sure is dangerous…" _

_Upon hearing another voice, the brunette kid looked behind himself and found Ukitake standing there. "Hello there! Who are you?" the kid asked fondly. _

_Ukitake returned the sweet smile and answered, "I'm just someone passing by. Are you alone?"_

"_Yes, Chojiro was called inside by my father. But he will return soon." _

_The older man sighed in relief. At least, the boy actually had a company. Though still, he shouldn't be left alone in the middle of the day where bad guys might kidnap him when they had a chance._

"_Do you want to play with me, Angel-san?"_

"_Angel-san?" _

_The little boy frowned cutely. "Are you not an Angel?" He walked towards Ukitake and eyed him skeptically. "But you have a long white hair, and… and I think you're kind."_

_Ukitake laughed softly at that. "Sorry to disappoint you, young man, but I'm not." He grabbed a few strand of his hair gently. "My hair turned white when I was as young as you are because of an illness."_

_The boy gasped. "Are you sick?"_

"_Yes, but not anymore." _

"_If you're not an ordinary Angel, then…" The kid's eyes lit up. "You're probably my Guardian Angel!"_

_Oh well, kids. They easily got influenced with fairytales. "If you think so. Maybe." Knowing that there would be no way to argue with the younger one, Ukitake decided to simply play along. _

"_So, my guardian Angel, will you play with me?" _

_The former smiled apologetically on that. "As much as I would love too, I can't. You see, I still have to find a place where I can work for." _

_The brunette boy was saddened by the rejection. "Oh, I see. But you will next time, right?" he asked hopefully. _

"_Of course." Ukitake smiled brightly and turned to leave. _

_The kid watched him walked away, a bit disappointed. But before turning on a corner, he called him out. "You didn't tell me your name, my Guardian Angel!" _

_Ukitake stopped on his tracks when he saw the kid waving at him and heard him asking his name. "My name is…" A loud sound of creaking metal interrupted him from speaking any further. Ukitake suddenly panicked when the debris he saw hanging lately began falling down towards the poor little boy. _

"_Little boy, look out!" He shouted on top of his lungs._

"_Huh?" Came the boy's confused reply. _

_Without any hesitation, Ukitake ran towards him and successfully pushing him out of the way. However, Ukitake unluckily got hit by the impact and his body rolled down the nearby cement pit without somebody to witness. No one besides the kid who saw it all happened. _

_The workers in-charged on the highest floor went down to check on the commotion, and they found the little kid in the scene of the incident._

"_Are you alright, kid?" A frantic voice of a worker asked._

"_Are you hit?"_

"_Something hurt?"_

_Despite of the concerned questions, the brunette boy ignored them all as if he heard nothing. He just sat there, wide-eyed on what he saw. "Angel-san fell! Help him!" He told them instead, earning him confused looks of the construction workers. _

"_Young Master!" Chojiro scurried towards the kid. "What happened to you?"_

"_Chojiro! My Guardian Angel fell right there! You have to help him! He saved me!" The boy tugged harshly on his butler's pants._

"_Young Master, please don't say such things. You're making us worried!" _

_The little brunette boy sniffed, tears fell right from his watery gray eyes. "You have to help him… Or else he will die…" He continued to mourn over._

* * *

"Young Master… Young Master…"

Shunsui groaned when he was woken up. "What is it, Chojiro? Did Yama-jii already wake up?"

"Not yet, but he's stable now." When the brunette's vision had cleared, Chojiro showed him the room number. "I had wakened you so that I could leave." He paused. "I have to get something important for him just in case he got back his consciousness."

Shunsui frowned questioningly. "What would be that?"

"His diary. He always wanted it with him."

"Well, I could get that myself," the brunette offered. "Is it in his bedroom?"

A nod.

"Alright, got it."

* * *

Shunsui didn't waste time anymore. He went back to their mansion as fast as he could. The sooner, the better.

Turning the door knob of the wooden door on the last row of the maids' room, he quickly made his way inside and closing the door with a soft thud behind him.

Like the other maids' room, there was no difference with this one. Large enough for a single bed, a closet, and a desk to occupy. It may be small compared to each the whole family's bedrooms, but Shunsui remembered the time when he used to sneak here and sleep with Yamamoto when the brunette felt scared and unable to sleep or when he thought thunders might get inside his own bedroom.

He chuckled slightly at the memory. "Oh well, kids."

Lifting some pillows and blankets, Shunsui found instantly what he was looking for. It was a worn leathered diary probably much older than him. The leaves were brown, and some passages were unreadable, but Yamamoto kept on insisting to keep and write on it.

Shunsui also dug the desk for a pen and was on his way to leave when something fell from the old diary. A picture, but its back was faced downed when it fell so he couldn't see who was in it. He picked it and read something on the back.

"My Son and I," he read to himself.

Before tucking it back, Shunsui decided to take a peek on it. But what he saw was the least thing he was expecting to see. Beside Yamamoto was a young man who was in his 20's with a long white hair and a pretty face who looks very much like somebody he knew too well—Jushiro.

* * *

**Yep, everything's fast in this story because school is getting near and I wouldn't have time anymore afterwards.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yama-jii is… Ukitake's father?" Shunsui asked himself. The picture brought him millions of questions unanswered. _If it's true, then why did Yama-jii never told such to me?_ He knew it wasn't his business, but still…

Shunsui sat on the desk and went through the pages of the old diary. He cared no more if he was invading somebody's privacy. What he needed very much that time were answers. Answers to prove that Ukitake's family was still alive and well, and that there was still a hope and chance to free Ukitake's lost soul.

And when he found what he thought he should look at, he began to read a random passage.

**June 27, 1993**

**My oldest son, Jushiro decided to go out in the city to earn some money for us. As much as I hate him to go, I couldn't also keep him around. My wife is pregnant with a twin, Kaien is still a toddler, and I'm sick and needed a medical attention very much. Jushiro is our only hope to survive. I wish him all the best. **

**Good luck with you, and we love you, my son.**

**-Genryuusai**

Shunsui skipped to the next year.

**June 23, 1994**

**It's almost one year since he left, but we receive no letters. I wonder what he is doing now. Well, it's only been a year yet. Maybe he's just busy with work.**

**-Genryuusai **

Another passage caught his eyes, but this time, it was in the current year. And unlike the other passages, it was a lot shorter this time but displayed mixed emotions and different meanings.

**January 12, 2013**

**Two decades had passed; I still heard nothing about you. Do you even miss us?**

**-Genryuusai**

The brunette stopped reading any further, what Ukitake told him only matches the events written down on Yamamoto's diary. He would never thought that Yamamoto was also suffering with deep loneliness and longing for Ukitake just what Ukitake himself felt for his family.

But if Yamamoto was really the former's father, then Shunsui should be glad for him, right? Ukitake's spirit would finally be settled in peace when his whole family would find out about him.

But then, Shunsui didn't feel like opening the topic yet to his friend. He still have to make sure Yamamoto was really in good shape or he might stress him emotionally if he told them what really happenedwithhis beloved oldest son.

* * *

"You're here! Have you found it?"

Shunsui walked in. "Yes." Chojiro noticed that he looked more crestfallen when he came back.

"Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing. It's just that…" He looked down at the worn diary he was holding. "Who would have thought that Yama-jii is actually a very lonely man, ne?"

Chojiro frowned. "You read it? You know that's…"

"Privacy invasion. Yes," he finished for him. "But I couldn't help it anymore when I saw that certain picture of him and his son named Jushiro and found out that the man never came back and God only knows what happed to him." Shunsui sighed. "He really has no idea."

"You know, he's really fond of you," Chojiro started and looked at the old man lying on the white hospital bed. "He told me you reminded him of Jushiro that was why he agreed to take care of you when you were seven years old in order to help you overcome your trauma."

Shunsui frowned on surprisingly on that. "Trauma?"

"Yes. Do you not remember? It happened twenty years ago."

Shunsui counted to himself. _I'm five years old that time. _

"_I believe he was five years old at those times, but I didn't get to see his face since his back was turned against me." _Shunsui remembered what Ukitake told him before. _Why did I suddenly remember that? It's not as if… could it be… no… that's impossible. _"No… Will you tell me?"

"You got involved in an accident which caused you a post-traumatic effect," the older man told him.

Shunsui looked at him incredulously. "Wha… What? What kind of accident is this really?" He could sense another anxiety on the way to hit him.

"You almost got hit with construction materials because of the workers' carelessness."

Shunsui couldn't believe his ears and shook his head disbelievingly. "That's not true! I was five years old back then, and I was living in America during those times."

Chojiro looked down. "You were sent there because of the same reason." He sighed. "After the incident, we all got worried, because you never stopped mourning and crying over something that never existed in the first place. You always asked to help this… this Angel you're saying. You were trying to get someone to save this guardian Angel of yours whom you said saved you. We thought you had gone mad, because clearly, there was no one around when that happened. You're parents brought you to different and best psychiatrists they could find just to keep your sanity, and then…"

"Please… stop. I don't wanna hear anything more, because I… I already know what happened next."

And with all dignity, Shunsui resisted the urge to punch the nearest wall right now and then. Instead, he sulked quietly to himself as he made his way out of the hospital room and outside of the hospital building.

_I do not regret saving an innocent little boy. I could even imagine him having a happy life now, who ever he is. I'm even glad that he doesn't probably know me, because I might even burden him by blaming his own conscience for being saved. _

Ukitake, why me?

* * *

In the passed few days his older brother was lying there lifelessly, Toshiro never dared to leave even once his brother except going to the comfort room, even their family relatives had no idea how to get the younger Hitsugaya to at least eat something to put in his stomach. Everyone knew how close the brothers were when their parents died. For Toshiro, his older brother had become both his mother and his father who was always there for him, never leaving his side in good or bad times.

Yes, Toshiro never left, even when he saw the line in his brother's heart monitor gone flat and the annoying, long beeping sound echoed through the sullen walls.

_Brother, why do you have to leave me so early?_

* * *

**What do you think? Just don't be confused, okay?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Shunsui drank down another glass of whiskey and paid no heed on its taste or the raging headache he was having already. He needed to forget, and the only way to do that was to drown himself in alcohol—or so he thought.

Even drunk, he could still hear the soft taps on the door of his bedroom. He wasn't up to talk with somebody yet, so he instead yelled an audible 'leave me alone' from the inside. _As if somebody in this damned mansion could understand what I'm going through. _

The knock subsided, but a person came in. When Shunsui looked who it was, he found her staring at him—his mother.

When Retsu heard from the maids that her son had caged himself in his bedroom, she couldn't help but worry. It was been a long time ago since they had been together as mother and son. She noticed that when she and her husband had sent him overseas, her son had become more distant and very unlike his usual self than before. But then she knew too well, that she had failed to give him enough love expected from a mother.

"What are you doing here?" Shunsui asked, snickering.

Retsu ignored it and approached him on the end of the bed and sat beside him. "Tell me, what's wrong?" She rubbed small circles on his back. "I will be more than willing to listen whatever it is."

"Why should I tell you?" He looked at her intensely, quickly forgetting that it was his mother he was talking too and not just an ordinary maid.

Retsu returned the intense look with a sincere smile. "Because I'm your mother."

"Damn, yes, you are… even though I hate to admit it. You never cared for me!" He paused to let out a long breath. "And I think I know why."

She stayed quiet.

"Because I'm a nothing but a prick who never done something good enough, and whose destiny is to ruined somebody's life. Life of someone so kind… and wanted only nothing but peace. I hate myself so much! I'm right, aren't I? You also wanted me gone for good!"

Retsu's eyes softened. "Please don't think of it that way…"

"Why the hell not?!"

His mother shifted closer to him. "Because you are who you are." She slowly moved to hug him. "You are special in a way. Everyone is. We do not wish something like you to be gone because you're our treasure. Everyone has mistakes, but you should be able to correct it and you just have to learn from it," she told him affectionately.

Shunsui didn't move away from the embrace, or returning it back. "But my mistake is something that cannot be corrected," he replied in a low voice.

"Then all you have to do is accept what was served." A pause. "Because maybe, fate has better plans for you in the future."

Shunsui didn't answer and began looking down, thinking thoughtfully.

"You know… you're the first one who should accept your own self. By doing that, you'll find happiness."

Retsu never let go of his son, but this time, Shunsui hugged back.

* * *

"Ukitake…"

"Oh, Shun!" Ukitake frowned. "What happened to you?" he asked when he saw the brunette, eyes bloodshot as if he cried all night with no sleep, standing there waiting for him to show up.

"I'm fine, really." Shunsui forced a smile while trying to figure out how to talk to the other with feeling so guilty. "I have to take care of some business these few days back. Luckily, I found something very important." He reached for his coat's inner chest pocket and handed him the picture he found inside their gardener's diary, looking away.

When Ukitake found it on his hands, he couldn't believe his eyes. "You…It's…" He gasped.

"I found them. Your father is actually working for our family after he decided to follow you here in the city. In fact, he had taken care of me when I got…" he caught himself. "Back from America. Since then, I've always treated him as my father. Good news is that they had moved out of the South Province when a horrendous fire burned everyone in there. Bad news is that Yama-jii got a heart attack the previous night before and that he's still at the hospital."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for him to wake up so that I could tell him about you."

"Thank you… thank you."

_It's the only way I can do to repay your kindness. _"It's tomorrow, right? Wherein you will disappear in this world and your soul will be finally at peace."

"The sooner, yes."

Shunsui walked towards him and hold Ukitake's shoulders on both his hands. "I wouldn't forget you. So please don't forget me too."

Ukitake smiled sadly. "I won't. I promise."

* * *

When Shunsui went back to Yamamoto's room, he found the older man's children were all present. Yamamoto was finally awake himself and was sitting up too, while Chojiro was making him a cup of tea.

The old man found the brunette leaning on the door frame, smiling at him.

"Shunsui…"

At the mention of his name, the said man had stridden towards the other side of the bed, while on the left side were Yamamoto's sons. "You're finally awake. I was worried here for a while." Remembering his reason why he came back there, he spoke up. "Can you tell me something about… Jushiro?"

"What the hell do you want?" Kaien intervened harshly. "That's the only name I don't want to hear."

"Kaien." Yamamoto looked at him which silenced the former. "Well, you read it. Everything's in there. I don't wanna talk about it anymore."

"If I tell you something about him, will you listen?" Shunsui asked lowly.

They waited for him to continue.

"He never forgets about his family for the whole two decades wandering alone. Because twenty years ago… he saved a little boy who got involve in an accident. Unfortunately, he was the one who died. And you know who that lucky kid is?" He smiled warily. "It's me."

That earned him startled little gasps from the people inside the room, but Yamamoto remained impassive.

"All these years, I was thinking that maybe he didn't want to went back where he belong, a vey poor kind. But sometimes, the idea of him actually deceased also entered my mind, but I hate to think otherwise. And you told us all, at least now we're not having grudge towards him for leaving us. I finally understand that it was actually him who suffered." He held Shunsui's forearm. "He chose the right person to save and I agree with his decision. Thank you."

* * *

The evening that day, Yamamoto was discharged out of the hospital. He decided to stay with his family in the end. The next day morning, the exact location where Ukitake died was blessed by a local religious leader, and a proper funeral and burial was held in a different place later on. Shunsui attended both.

And then the night came, the last moments of the ghost in the world.

The brunette found him in the rooftop this time while it was raining. It was raining the whole day. "Hey…" He found himself beside the ghost, getting wet under the rain without any umbrella. "I guess this is goodbye now…"

"Yes…" Ukitake replied. "Are you going to miss me?"

"You have no idea…" They looked at each other for a while and with all will and courage he pulled Ukitake towards him, meeting him in a tight embrace. Ukitake retuned it with the same affection.

"I think I already found out the purpose of my existence."

"Which is?"

"To know and meet you even is a short span of time."

They stayed like that, not budging for a moment until the transparent ghost glowed with yellow light, in which Shunsui thought it made Ukitake looked more angelic. The soul's feet up began to dissipate which only made the brunette felt morose.

"I'm leaving now, Shun…" Ukitake smiled. "But don't worry; my presence will always be beside you… I'm your Guardian Angel, after all."

And with one last lingering look, he was gone. But this time, it was for an eternity.

"So you know from the beginning, huh?" Shunsui told himself.

Oh well, back to normal life again.

* * *

**I don't know who to put as Ukitake's twin brothers. Supposed to be Sogyo no Kotowari but I don't think they'll fit in the role. Anyway, just imagine Ukitake having twin brothers.**

**I know it's not as romantic as you thought. I really suck at romance.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Two years later…

Everything was going fine and smoothly around Shunsui. He achieved greater success with their family business handed down to him by his father; his mother and him growing closer than before; and Nanao getting along well with him, though sometimes, she couldn't help but give him dirty looks. Habit, perhaps.

Well, he guessed that his mother was actually right. You'll only find happiness when you found out how to accept yourself first.

But then, he wouldn't dare say that he was already complete with life. There was still a part of him inside that was pretty lonely. Given that their butler Chojiro had already filed a resignation to retire, and Yamamoto finally living with his family. Though whenever he felt it washing over him again, he always found himself bringing fresh flowers on top of Ukitake's grave and talk to him about his day as if there was really somebody there.

He remembered the first time he met him wherein he was freaked out, until he found out the reason why was he lurking in his own building and wanders around in the dead of the night. And then ever since he agreed to help him free Ukitake where he thought before he had failed him but it turned out that he was really successful doing so.

Ah, brings back memories.

So now, the President found himself very excited to finish the stack of paper in front of him so that he could visit Ukitake again and bring him another basket of—since it was Wednesday that day and according to his daily schedule it should be Daffodils.

He wondered if he was actually alive and the same generation like him, maybe they could be the best buddies in the world, you know, best of friends who does a lot of stuffs. Yeah, they could be the closest friends… or probably more…

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Sir?"

Nanao came in with some folders and a book in hand as she closed the door of Shunsui's office. "Uhm, can I ask you something, Sir?"

Shunsui looked up from the paper he was currently reading. "What is it, Nanao-chan?"

"Can I get a one week vacation? Err, if you don't want, it's still okay," she said shyly.

Shunsui grinned. It was very rare to saw a sight of his secretary embarrassed. "Nah, it's okay. You deserve it very much."

The secretary's eyes lit up brightly. "Really? Oh, thank you very much, Sir!" She bowed.

"It's nothing."

She turned to leave but stopped mid-step. "Oh, and these are the requisition forms you needed. I'm going to leave them here on your desk. Again, thank you," she stated rather hastily.

Shunsui smiled to himself when he heard the door closed. He very much agreed on her suggestion, even though it meant more work for himself.

When Shunsui went to check the folders she left, he noticed that the book Nanao held along the forms was also left by her. The book seemed newly bought and probably one of the first copies. He was about to move it aside and return it to her when she came back when the title of the book kind of piqued his interest.

"Soul Mate…" he read the cover. It was written by an author named J. Hitsugaya. He opened it and found a quote in the very beginning of the story. "When two people are destined to be together as Soul Mates, no matter the time and the given situation is, Fate will find a way. Even passing through the most trivial thing called death…"

Shunsui quirked an eyebrow. "Now this is something." He wasn't a fan of books, but something tells him that if he didn't read it, he might miss something wonderful.

He took one glance at the stack of paper still staring in front of him.

Well, that could wait.

* * *

When Nanao came back, she found her book in the brunette's hands, and the latter seemed pretty absorbed by it. She was supposed to finish reading it while on her vacation. Nanao then just sighed and decided to buy another one. She knew too well that their President never read any book before so that would serve as her gift for him. Seeing him like that was surprising enough, but when Shunsui told her he wanted to know what the author actually look like, that even made her more surprised.

"Uh, I don't know, Sir. He and his younger brother never made a public appearance before."

Shunsui pouted unnoticeably. "That too bad."

The look of disappointment was in his eyes, but Nanao had no idea why. "But there's a book convention this Sunday. Who knows, maybe he's there? I'm planning to go. " she offered convincingly.

And that seemed to lighten him a bit. "Can you tag me along?"

She smiled. "Sure."

* * *

And as expected, the convention center was packed with people, and, yes, books. Shunsui and Nanao trying to make their way through the crowd. Though the thing was, it wasn't the type of crowd you see at evacuation centers wherein they were trying to push each other on the way in order to get a donated food first. Yes, the place was full of people, but they were lined neatly on a certain area.

But it wasn't the people Shunsui wanted to observe—it was this author named J. Hitsugaya he wanted to meet.

He waited for Nanao who decided to look around herself for the said person, not that she actually knew how he/she looked like.

Shunsui sighed. It wasn't as though he would show up. Why did he want to know him again? Oh yes, he thought that maybe they had the same experience.

His secretary came back later after an hour while he was busying himself by looking at other books displayed, just in case another might caught his interest. Apparently, none.

"We could head back if you want. Sorry for wasting your time accompanying me here."

"It's okay, Sir." _I think I'm the one who should be apologizing here. _"Uh, if you don't mind, may I leave you again for a minute? I'm going to the comfort room."

The brunette settled himself on a bench while waiting for the girl to come back. He noticed that there were still a lot of people around. They didn't decrease, in fact, they increased. Even though of their favorite writers never showed up even once in a blue moon, fans were always full of support.

Straying his eyes away for a while, Shunsui noticed a fountain pen rolling towards his right foot, making him lean forward to get it when another pale and slender hand went to grab it, becoming a reason for to different hands to bump gently against each other. The brunette looked up to find out who it was.

And when he did, steel gray eyes met chocolate orbs. Again, for the second time in his life.

"Ah, I'm sorry. This is mine. It's just that my hands are kinda clumsy," the stranger who unbelievably resembles Ukitake very much said as he taken it. Not only he looked like him, the hair color and the voice and the way he moved were the same too! Though, the difference was that this man was very much alive and real.

Not that Shunsui was complaining, though.

"Uh, Mister? Are you alright? You're spacing out," he asked when he thought Shunsui was staring at him abnormally longer.

When he was brought back to Earth, Shunsui blinked a dew times. "Eh? Uh, yes, yes." He frowned. "Have we met before?"

"I think I should be the one saying that. You look kind of familiar…" The guy smiled shyly. He took notice of the black book Shunsui was holding and suddenly felt proud. "You're reading that?"

"Yes, my first time to read one, actually. I went here to look for the author. Sadly, he didn't show up. Too bad."

The white braided hair guy chuckled softly. "Well, if you must know J. Hitsugaya is very pleased to know that; and no, he's here, just blending with the crowd. In fact, he's currently talking to you right now," he punctuated with a giggle.

If Shunsui had something in his mouth that time, he would choke with it. That said, he did choke with his saliva. "Murrr?!" When he finally recovered, he said. "Don't tell me that the letter 'J' means Jushiro?"

He stared at him incredulously. "Wow, never did I met somebody for the first time before who managed to guess my name. But still, it isn't accurate enough."

"How so?"

"You have to drop the letter 'r'. As in, Jushio."

This time, it was Shunsui's turn to look at him incredulously. "You know, not only you really resemble someone I know, but both of your names sound the same too. I wonder what kind of sorcery is this."

"I'm probably his reincarnation," he joked.

"How did you—"

Somebody cleared a throat in the background. "If you will excuse us, we have to go home now." An over- protective younger brother came in and scowled at Shunsui, interrupting the two on their conversation, which he mistaken as flirting.

"But, Toshiro, he's a friend," Jushiro, err, Jushio retorted a bit.

"What kind of friend?"

Jushio sighed dejectedly. "Shunsui, it's nice talking to you, but I guess I really have to go." His eyes brightened. "Oh, I know." He reached for a pen and a small paper in his pocket and wrote something on it, tore it off, and gave it to the brunette. "This will do."

Shunsui was about to read what was written when Jushio leaned forward unexpectedly which made him almost lost his stupor. Then, Jushio winked him good bye.

_Did he just kiss me on my cheek? _Shunsui thought slightly pink-faced. When he look again on the small paper again, another shade of pink crossed his face again.

The note read:

474-00-74 Call me of you could. ;)

Nice meeting you. Maybe we could hang out sometimes. 3 3 3

Love, Jushio

P.S.: I'm single. :*

Shunsui tucked it inside his coat, trying to process everything in his brain.

Then he grinned widely as he could.

"I guess I'm lucky today. Hehe."

* * *

**If you're still confused, the guy named Jushio is Toshiro's comatosed brother a few chapters back. And yes, he is still alive. Let's just say a miracle happened because he's Ukitake's reincarnation or something like that. You though he's already dead, don't you?**

**Thanks to everyone who supported this fic, though I know everything wasn't what you're hoping for. Still, thank you. I know it isn't romantic enough. Don't worry, I'll include a kissing scene on my next ShunUki fic. Again, thanks to everyone.**


End file.
